There's No "Ryan" In Team
There's No "Ryan" In Team is the third episode of the first season of Go On. It aired September 18, 2012. Summary Ryan struggles to keep the group and his "real life" separate, but comes to learn he'll get better faster if he really lets them in. Meanwhile, Steven wants to be there for Ryan and help him overcome his loss, but his efforts to do so are awkward. Plot Ryan does a radio show, focusing on the darkest day in the NFL: cut day. He admits to his fans that he's the kind of guy who's incapable of delivering bad news. Cut to Ryan, falling out his window in hopes of avoiding his gardener Miguel, who doesn't speak very good English, and doesn't yet know that Janie is dead. Today is no different; Ryan still can't tell Miguel, who has gathered a giant basket of oranges for Janie. Later, Ryan admits to the group that he can't tell people about Janie's death because he can't take the outpouring of grief. Maybe he should just get a T-shirt or vanity plates that say "dead wife." Mr. K immediately points out that eight letters is too many for a California license plate, and the group spins out, trying to come up with an effective way to spell "dead wife" with seven letters. The next day, Ryan brings his basket of oranges to work and starts pelting random co-workers with citrus. After all, people aren't calling him on things since Janie died, so he may as well take advantage. The good news is the Porsche Ryan always wanted will be delivered later in the week. Wondering why Ryan has been emailing him in the middle of the night, Steven tries and fails to start a sensitive conversation. When Ryan runs away, Steven turns to Carrie for advice - how can we be a better friend to Ryan? How can he make something sad less sad? Carrie's doubtful, so Steven moves in for an awkward hug and some hair stroking. The group discusses their hardest, loneliest moments of the day. Ryan's is 1:23 a.m., the time Janie always used to roll over in her sleep, slap him in the face and scare the hell out of him. This story earns kudos for sharing from Lauren. After the session, Ryan walks outside with the group. He's just telling them how much he appreciates all of them when he spies some dudes from work on the basketball court. Ryan makes an abrupt 360, pretending he doesn't know any of the group members, then joins the pick-up game in his suit. Later, Ryan meets Steven for a lunch. Steven wants to bond and talk about Janie. When he places an assuring hand on Ryan's and gives a reassuring squeeze, Ryan freaks out. The next day, Miguel meets Ryan at the door asking for Janie. Ryan finally snaps. Unable to lie anymore, he confesses that Janie is "muerta." Manuel offers a heartfelt "lo siento" and leaves Ryan alone. Later the group attacks Ryan - why did he act embarrassed of them the other day in front of his friends? George explains that they all dressed up to play basketball so they could mingle with his buddies, not realizing that Danny forgot to call him when they called off that plan. Ryan claims he's not embarrassed; but Anne doesn't buy it, and Fausta smacks him across the back of his head. Ryan wants to contain his group experience to the room. Anne explains that the group members are friends outside of group. Once a month, they go bowling together, and while it's not fun, they do it together because they're a group. When the group decides Ryan thinks he's better than them, Lauren tries to soothe their ruffled feathers - which works until Ryan admits he can't go bowling on Thursday because that's the night his new Porsche will be delivered. He's going to drive around and listen to '80s tunes. When Mr. K asks if he can follow Ryan around town in his Chevette, Lauren's all for it. That night, Ryan is up once again at 1:23. The next morning during the show, Steven offers a sentimental gesture through the glass of the studio, but gets rebuffed. Carrie thinks it's hilarious. Having heard about the creepy hand squeeze, she suggests Steven might want to try what the dudes do in Kentucky, i.e. get drunk, punch each other in the face and fall off a roof. Ryan returns home to find Miguel in the yard with a couple guys, installing an ornate and gaudy fountain as a tribute to Janie. Ryan hates it, but due to the language barrier and his fear of confrontation, the fountain remains where it stands. That night, Ryan drives the streets of Los Angeles in his new Porsche, disappointed that the car isn't sophisticated enough to comprehend his voice commands. Steven calls asking Ryan to meet him in a sketchy abandoned lot. They're going to get drunk, break bottles and bond in a manly way. When Steven pulls out an air gun, Ryan asks if they can hold hands again. Finally, Steven sighs. All Ryan wants to do is go to group. When Ryan admits that he kind of abandoned the group tonight, Steven shows his sensitivity, telling Ryan to go to them, now. The bowling outing is as dismal as Anne predicted, but Ryan makes a good show of apologizing to the group and asking if he can join in. That's when a drunken Owen stands up and asks if he can drive the Porsche. Ryan relents and the group heads to the parking lot to take turns doing donuts. Anne climbs in the car and pauses to make something very clear: Ryan's not cooler than she is. She knows it; he knows it, and his car is about to know it. Anne pulls on to the street, unaware that Mr. K's Chevette is putt-putting on their tail. It's 1:23 again, and Ryan's awake. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. The group has stopped by to show their support. Lauren took a prescription sleeping pill, so she has no idea what she's saying. And is she hearing mariachi music? Fausta knows the song, so she leads everyone out to the garden, where Miguel presents his finished fountain. That's when Steven shows up, impressed that this is what Ryan does in his group - sing and cry. Ryan introduces Steven to his friends as his best friend, making everyone happy. Lauren decides that this literal outpouring may be just what the doctor ordered. Characters Starring Also Starring Co-starring Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes